Normally car's battery supplies a car's power system. However, the car's battery may be in shortage when car's audio system needs more power in higher current. This consequently reduces the voice quality of the audio system. It is the reason why a capacitor is placed in parallel between the amplifier of audio system and the battery to prevent the shortage of high current power supply.
A capacitor is capable of charging a large quantity of electric power, and discharges in short time if needed. Thus, a car is, in general, equipped with a capacitor to supply sufficient power needed by the amplifier of audio system, in particular, when the demand for power is large. For example, the audio system is playing a chapter with super bass melody. Moreover, this device can make the bass response of the audio system stronger.
Another object to install capacitor in a car's audio system is to filter out some signal. When the power source connects the amplifier of car's audio system, it usually simultaneously produces some zigzag wave signal. 'I'he zigzag wave signal, then, causes some audible noise signal in the audio system, therefore affecting the voice quality.
According to the forgoing description about the capacitor of a car's audio system, it is the reason why almost every car is equipped with capacitor therein. In general, a single capacitor can not satisfy the watt power needed for car audio. To connect plural capacitors in parallel is, therefore, needed by constructing a link bar between them. There are several locking holes in link bar in order to lock up capacitors together in parallel. The conventional link bar is always designed an unchangeable number of holes, and can not be freely assembled to each other.
Under some conditions, it may be another trouble that the maker needs to create some other types of link bar with different number of holes to meet the condition that the number of desired capacitors differs from the present one. To assemble them after choosing a suitable link bar with correct number of holes is then the other work to get all capacitors been connected together.
For example, as users want to connect two capacitors in parallel, they must choose a link bar 10 shown in FIG. 1. This link bar 10 has a bolt hole 11 in both ends provided for a bolt 12 to get through and lock on to one pole, positive or negative, of the capacitor 20 to connect these two capacitors 20 together.
Accordingly, as users would like to connect three capacitors in parallel, the condition changes and differs from that practiced as in FIG. 1. The link bar 10a shown in FIG. 2 is then needed. This link bar 10a has three bolt hole 11 thereon and is locked to three capacitors in order to get these capacitors connected in parallel. Of course, users can connect other number, such as four or more, of capacitors together and, therefore, must select a specific link bar with the same number of holes to meet the need. As a result, the maker must create numeral specifications of link bars and manufacture the link bar with various numbers of holes to meet the need. Consequently, the cost raises for manufacturing these kinds of link bars.
Referring to FIG. 3, when assembling link bars to capacitors, it is necessary to add a terminal 13 to connect the electrical wire thereon by way of locking the terminal 13 together with the bolt hole of the end side of link bar 10 on the same pole of the capacitor 20.
In the conventional method of assembling, the terminal 13 is locked together with link bar 10 to the same pole by means of leading a bolt 12screwing into the terminal 13 the bolt hole 11 of link bar 10. However, as the side wall 16 of link bar 10 is arc-shaped and can not contact tightly together with the end face 14 of the terminal 13 face to face, the side wall 16 and the end face 14 contact with each other in the situation of point to surface instead, that is, the end face 14 is not in fully contact with the side wall 16, and there exists a clearance between them. This may result in a serious trouble that the terminal 13 will turn around the bolt hole 11 for lacking a stop force against it during locking procedure, This situation may be dangerous and cause a short circuit of the released positive and negative poles of the capacitor.